


Borderline

by Amationary



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Autism, Depression, Hellfire, Magic, Monster-Human War, More tags to be added, Other, PTSD, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Souls, gribae is best bae, monster magic, self blame, why is there so much plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amationary/pseuds/Amationary
Summary: ---discontinued because author basically sucks at writing---





	

Trees flashed by in a blurred frenzy as I ran. Screaming could be heard in the distance, and every fibre of my being was saying to _run away_. Good thing I'd learned to ignore my survival instincts. Finally, I arrived at the clearing. But I was too late.

\------

Nightmares are humanities oldest foe. They are something to be despised, to be fought and forgotten. I disagree. I greet nightmares as an old friend. Each night, relishing in the pain of remembrance. Nightmares are my punishment, my divine retribution. Besides, how could I fear my dreams if I'm permanently in a waking nightmare?

\------

Time passes by without notice. How long has it been? A day? A month? A year? At first I put a mark on the stone door every nightfall. I gave up after I ran out of stone. What am I even waiting for? I keep telling myself that something will happen, that the door will open and everything will be back to what it was, everything will be allright again. But the truth is that nothing will ever be as it was. Nothing is alright. Nothing will change. The sun will continue to fall, time will continue to pass. The door will remain closed.

\--------

Vines wrapped around my body, holding me to the mountain side. Not that I would have moved if I could, anyway. How long had it been since I initially sat here? It doesn't matter. Nothing matters. I don't matter. I would become one with the plants growing around me if I could. At least then I would have a purpose, other than to serve as a reminder of past mistakes.

\-----

Was it summer? Autumn? No, no it was spring, if the budding flowers around me meant anything. There was a time when spring was my favourite season, once upon a time. The smell of the flowers, sun on my face... Nowadays I prefer winter. At least then the snow numbed the pain in my heart.

\-----

I haven't seen light in a long time, not since the vines grew across my eyes. That's why it was such a shock when I saw the face of a child, with the sun's light behind them like a halo. Surely this is a dream. After all, the vines blocked out all light. Yes, this was just a dream. That's fine. The person will go away soon, the child will leave me alone and I can get back to... to...

 

Why am I here again?


End file.
